Just a Walker
by Nicki99W
Summary: Fateful night. Allen is neither picked up by Cross or Earl. After making Mana an Akuma and destroying him he decides to live in accordance of his last will. He's the one who will never stop walking. He's just a Walker and part-time musician.
1. Chapter 1 At Inn

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM.]

[NOTE: 'thoughts' **'Neah talking to Allen in his mind'** "talking"]

The winter was cold. Grey clouds gathered beyond hill with a single grave.

"Just like that fateful night right, Mana?" A soft whisper left pale lips.

He was looking like 15 years old at most. He had white hair, pale skin and grey, almost silver eyes. Someone who believed that angels were walking on Earth he would certainly thought that he was one if it weren't for the red scar at left side on his face and gruesome black arm possessing Innocence hidden under thick jacket and pair of gloves. Crown Clown as he named it.

He didn't really know why he named this hideous thing but somehow it seemed for him… Right so he didn't bothered about it longer that few seconds.

Boy who was earlier carrying bouquet of beautiful flowers left them on ground and patiently started clearing tombstone as tears left his eyes without realising it until they fell on snow.

"It has been four years and I am still such a crybaby" he sighed wiping tears away.

His lips formed a shadowy smile.

"This year was interesting" he stated. "And your brother inside me is fine. He is even more talkative than last year" at that words albino made an unhappy expression. "Uncle likes to make unnecessary comments and is really bothersome but I guess it's not so strange. Everyone would get bored if they were forced to live in someone else head still I can't help but thinks he is annoying" white head laughed. It was beautiful and melodic sound.

 **'I am not annoying'** he heard an offended voice in his head.

'You were listening? You were so quiet. I thought you were dreaming or something.'

 **'And you thought it was fine to badmouth me behind my back with my brother'**

'Sorry uncle. I was only telling truth. Mana taught me that I shouldn't lie'

 **'Whatever Allen, now continue'** responded voice.

'No way. I can't badmouth you knowing that you're listening'

One would think that Allen was crazy upon stating that he hears someone voice in his head. He thought so too at first. He even still considered it from time to time but every time he did Neah was even more unbearable than he is everyday so Allen just given up on that matter and accepted existence of his self-proclaimed uncle. Besides fact that he managed to learn how to play piano despite being complete amateur from him was a prove that Neah Walker wasn't his imaginary persona.

He was talking to the grave for about three hours. Certainly weird way to spend Christmas for most of people who would rather stay inside warm building with their families. Well… Technically he was spending time with his family. After all Mana was his foster father and besides him there was no one for white haired boy.

"So… Blizzard is coming so I have to go, father" Allen smiled sadly. "I will be back in few months probably besides Johnny, Rebecca and Loue will be worried if I stay outside in this weather" he took a suitcase and started walking.

'That's right' he reassured himself. 'Everything will be fine as long as I will keep walking.'

And that's what he has been doing for last four years. He was walking from state to state. From city to city. From inn to inn. Never staying longer than month. If he stayed week he thought it was long. Usually it was only two days at most.

At first it was hard for him without a home. Not that he had one earlier but child who travels alone has it rather hard to survive.

Now he was managing perfectly. Most of his money was earned by gambling. Poker especially but he was cheating master at every game when it came to cards. Rest of them he was earning by giving performances as a clown and if he had luck he was playing at evenings on piano if inn had one while singing to the melody.

His left eye, earlier left, now was red and black. It was sign of a curse that activated whenever Akuma was around. It caused Allen to see this souls in agony. He hated it. He couldn't help but pity them. He wanted to save them as he heard their painful pleads. It was really hard to ignore them.

At first boy attempted to save every single one of this souls and became quiet a good fighter but he learned about people who were doing the same thing as him. They called themselves Exorcist. Apparently they belonged to some organization called Black Order. If he identified Akuma and saw Exorcist earlier he just left the scene and walked somewhere else hoping that pitiful soul will be released. At one point he even thought about joining them in their fight but idea of his freedom being taken away, him being forced to walk down the road they will point… He didn't like it.

He sighed. No one would see him in that blizzard anyway and from what he knew there wasn't even single Exorcist nearby and even if one was he probably was hiding in some warm building.

'I might as well as do it' he decided removing white glove from his left hand.

"Crown Clown" he calmly said.

A white cloak wrapped around him tightly. It gave nice, worm feeling that made owner think of being embraced by someone close. A silver mask covered his face.

 **'You better do it fast' a grumpy voice said. 'I'm cold. I want some coffee when we're back.'**

'Coffee sounds nice' Allen agreed. 'But I prefer tea.'

 **'Coffee'**

'Tea.'

 **'Coffee.'**

'Fine.'

Allen looked at his left hands. His nails now were extended into sharp claws. He attacked Akuma. Level 2 and after a moment he was the only one left. Defeated machine turned into sand and he observed as soul is finally free of it shackles.

Seeing as he had nothing more to do he just walked to the familiar inn. If he stopped at this town he was always staying in this one. Inn keepers – Johnny and Rebecca were his good friends and he knew that they had one free room for him at Christmas Night.

'But that reminded me of something' he took an eye patch of his pocket and placed it on his left eye. 'It would be troublesome if it activated in crowd.'

 **/As a Noah/**

Two teens in black uniforms with crosses were shivering. Girl, Lenalee Lee with green pigtails about 16 years old and kind smile. Second one was Lavi, red head with eye patch on his right eye and a little tattered orange scarf about 18 years old. There was also a third one but he only looked grumpy. Tall, also 18 years old male with long raven hair. They were Exorcist from organisation called Black Order.

The reason of their presence in there was that there were apparently some Akuma lurking and killing people so their mission was to put an end to it.

"I don't think we would be able to do anything soon. The blizzard is coming" Lenalee frowned.

"Right. Akuma must wait" Lavi sighed. The problem was that even despite two hours of searching they haven't been a single empty room for them and spending night outside in this extreme weather conditions was out of way. "Missions at Christmas Eve sucks. S...So cold. Yuu, I am cold."

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. We know it without your complaining" Kanda hissed. "And don't use my first name. I kill you."

"Yuu. That was cold!"

Normally he would already be pointing his beloved sword, Mugen at him but even for him it was too cold to do so. He only muttered under something about killing stupid rabbits.

"Kanda. Lavi. I think that we should try this one" Lenalee pointed a medium size building that was apparently an inn.

"Che. It's probably full too" Kanda voiced his opinion but since they had no alternative at the moment they still went inside.

"I am sorry, sir. Do you happen to own some empty room to rent?" Lenalee asked kindly.

Behind the counter was man in his earlies 40ties with brown hair and blue eyes. He had some wrinkles because he was usually smiling.

"Well… We do have one unused room at the moment" he was too kind to be able to send them outside in snowstorm.

"Dad! It's Allen room!" A young girl about 12 years old entered room. "You can't rent them his room!" She had hair and eyes the same colour as her father.

"Loue is right, honey" a woman behind child sighed. She was in mid thirties and looked a little tired but her smile was still charming at the moment despite all this years.

"But he still isn't here" man frowned worriedly. "I can let him sleep in Loue room later."

"He's probably at _that_ place. He will be back soon" she reassured him.

"I know it's just that he's usually back at this hour" he smiled weakly and than looked at trio. "I can't let them wander in blizzard outside."

"Then maybe Allen could agree to share room with them?" Woman asked. "It's big enough for four people" she turned towards teen. "Is it okay for you this way?"

"That would be fine with us. Thank you" girl smiled happily.

"So where could we find that Allen person?" Lavi asked.

Suddenly all of them shivered as cold air found it's way inside with opened door.

The guests looked at new figure. Some of them were shocked by his looks but some of them were smiling friendly.

"So you're back Walker" some man said.

"Of course I am" white haired teen.

"You're late."

"Sorry."

"Would you play for us toady?" Another person asked.

"I will. I will. But first I need to ask for permission owners" he winked with his one eye [A/N: Allen is wearing eye patch to hide his cursed eye].

Half of them laughed and other half remained silent. The second one mostly contained travellers that hadn't chance to meet Allen. He was really popular with the ones who knew him because of kindness that he showed to everyone in town.

A small figure crashed in teen causing him to loose balance and as a result both of them crashed on the floor.

"Long time no see, Loue."

She slapped him. Allen like the rest was completely surprised to react.

"How could you left without a word!" She shouted at him.

"Loue..." he chocked.

"I missed you!" Girl started hugging him and crying. "Why are you always disappearing without a word again. You're left us for a full year without a single visit. I missed you, Allen."

"Sorry, Loue. I was pretty far away this time so I couldn't make it to meet you within last year" he hugged her back.

"I can't believe that you made a girl cry, Walker" someone laughed and relived tension.

"I can't forgive you for that" she pouted her checks.

"Well… If you can't forgive me that means you are too angry at me to get your share of souvenirs from me since you're too upset to do so" he smiled slyly.

"No!" She was terrified. "I forgive you. I forgive you! It's okay! I am not angry any more."

"Besides Loue. You know I am always back here at Christmas."

Teen and people at neighbouring tables laughed.

He stood up from the floor and offered hand for little girl and than both of them walked to the counter.

"Long time no see Johnny, Rebecca" he politely smiled towards them. "I see it's still lively in here as always" he grinned.

"It's always like this around you. It's good to see you again, Allen" woman smiled.

"Though it's been too long since your last visit" father agreed with his daughter.

"I was little busy" he sighed. "Anyway I think I heard my name when I walked inside… So who are day?"

He finally looked towards trio. He frowned with a glint of recognition at sight of silver crosses but it quickly was replaced by curious expression. The only one who noticed it was Lavi.

"They're guests who want to rent the room but everything is already taken."

"Is that so? They can stay with me then. They doesn't seem suspicious so I don't have anything against it" he smiled. "The room is big enough for four people and I like having company. The more the merrier as they say after all.

"I am Lavi Bookman" read head said. "This beautiful lady here is Lenalee Lee."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Lee."

"So you're posing as a gentleman as always Allen" Rebecca laughed seeing girl blushing. "No wonder that you managed to charm so many girls."

"I am not posing. I am gentleman and I don't know anything about charming girl" he blushed when he realised what he said. "I mean… I..." he shut himself before he said more awkward stuff about his lack of experience in certain areas."

His face was completely red causing and pair as well as Lavi and Lenalee laughed.

"And the grumpy samurai over there is Kanda Yuu, though you shouldn't be calling him by first name. He kill you if you do.

"I will keep that in mind. I am Allen Walker. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Whatever. Take us to the room, Moyashi" Kanda shrugged.

"Name is A-l-l-e-n and I am not a Bean Sprout!" he glared toward him. "You sure seem stupid if you can't remember a single name BAKA-NDA!

"Wow. Someone personality just changed 180 degrees" Lavi whispered comment.

"It's his sensitive point" Rebecca silently explained. "He's a little obsessed about his height."

"It seems like some MOYASHI has a death wish" Kanda hand slipped to the Mugen.

"No! Yuu don't kill anyone!" Lavi yelled.

"Don't use my first name, Baka Usagi" Kanda twitched.

"Kanda! Lavi!" Lenalee looked angrily at them.

"Sorry" muttered red had.

"Che" was only response from Kanda.

"Well… I take them to my room" Allen took key from the counter. "Wait a moment for me with a dinner."

"Allen..." Rebecca looked at him deadly serious. "We're already after dinner. There is nothing left for you.

"What!? Wait!? No!" He cried as his stomach growled. "I am huuungryyyy" he whined.

Seeing his reaction pair laughed.

"I was joking Allen. Of course we waited for you" woman grinned.

"It wasn't funny" boy muttered under his breath. "You shouldn't be joking about food" he added louder.

"Yes. Yes" she nodded.

Allen walked upstairs and showed them way to room number 14th.

"As you see room is big so you should just make yourself at home" he smiled "there is one problem though" he pointed towards bed. "The three of us must sleep on the floor while Miss Lee will take the bed.

"It's your room. I can't..."

"It's fine Mrs. Lee" he interrupted her with a polite smile. "I spent most of my life sleeping on the floor so it's more than enough for me."

"Lenalee."

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Lenalee. And thank you for the bed."

"As you wish Lenalee. Now I have to go since they are waiting for me with dinner" he excused himself.

They went inside.

"Allen sure is nice" Lenalee smiled. "And well-mannered" she looked at raven hair samurai. "I think you should be nicer to him, Kanda."

"Che. Why should I be nice to that suspicious freak?" It was a rhetorical question. Without or with response he didn't planned to be nice to some freakin' Moyashi.

"Yuu, that was rude, you know" Lavi wanted tease him a bit.

"I've had it enough, Baka Usagi!" Kanda pointed Mugen towards red head neck.

"Kanda!"

"Che" after few seconds he hidden his precious Mugen.

They were silent for next 5 minutes.

"But Yuu" a death glare was sent in his direction." Ehem! Kanda is right… Allen looks… Strange at least" young Bookman said.

Perfectly white hair reaching his shoulders tied in small ponytail and bangs of hair that just didn't want to fit into it and liked sticking to his face. Strange looking red scar on face with a pentacle. Eye patch on left eye. His behaviour which seemed to ideal to be real.

All of this was nagging red head. He just _knew_ that something was wrong with that kid. There was something abnormal about him. Though he just couldn't tell what it was.

 **I wanted to create a story in which Allen in neither picked by Cross or Earl so I decided to write this oneshot. Well… It was supposed to be a longer oneshot but I decided to make it into series. Why? I don't really know I just think that original plot (in which Allen met Earl) was lacking something and decided to rewrite and post it here. I hadn't really thought what should I do from now on though. In which curse should the story go [gonna figure it out later] but I am thinking about Allen encounter will Earl or Noahs [not in the next chapter but still I'd like to write it at some point].**

 **At first it shocked me how polite Allen is in that story. He seems like a fake to me from time to time but I think that Allen tries to be as nice as he could because it was Mana who taught him to be polite and Allen after his death decided that he would live and behave like Mana taught him.**

 **I am already writing another chapter so I think it should be posted around this weekend...**


	2. Chapter 2 Pianist

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM]

[NOTE: 'thoughts' **'Neah talking to Allen in his mind'** "talking"]

Four of them sat together at the dinner though only one was eating at first. The rest was just looking at white haired teenager with wide eyes. It was almost like every year tradition to be staring at him like this. The amount of food he was eating at such inhumanly short time was even bigger than last time. His appetite… It just left them speechless at first.

Finally when they were mostly done with their meals Allen asked:

"So how is business going?

"We have a lot more customers last days" man smiled. "And will have even more next few days."

"That's great, but why?" Boy was a little confused. "I know there is winter and blizzards but…

"Allen it's you~!" Loue sang happily. "Everyone loves it when you're playing and singing."

"Really?" He was surprised.

He mostly stayed for one, maybe two nights at inns and only some of them had piano so it's not like people were coming to hear him play though he had to admit that most of people seemed to like it. But then… People tend to love music so he never claimed that merit for himself.

"Really. But how about you and your life?" Rebecca asked.

"Boring as always" Allen laughed. "Though this time I went to Asia."

"That's… far" man was shocked.

Boy never left Europe earlier so it was surprising for the three of them and honestly… The adult pair thought it was too far for such a 15 years old child to travel on his own without any caretaker. Well… Teenager was much more older than first time he traveled alone as an 11 years old boy. He just disappeared some night without a trace and appeared at next Christmas Eve asking for a shelter. Later they learned that he was in few another states… This ones that shared border with England but still… None of them liked it biu then – he just disappeared again few nights later. It was like this for last four years.

"I know, I know" he sighed. "But it was worth it after all" Allen grinned. "It's not like I could visit China in Europe, right? Though coming back to visit you was impossible to me" he frowned.

"And Allen have souvenirs for me~!" Girl was happy not understanding her parents worries about white head.

"Right. Souvenirs" he walked to his suitcase.

Allen gave girl that followed him cute plush panda and few other toys that he bought with thought of her. For Rebecca he brought quite big amount of Chinese silk in few colors so she could knit out of them whatever she want. Few pearls and other jewelery accessories and finally a beautiful range. For Johnny it was Chinese Tea (since he noticed that man loved it), a little of local alchohol and figurines.

"Allen, what did you buy for yourself?" Little cute girl asked.

"For myself? Well… Nothing besides tea. I don't really need souvenirs" he shrugged. "But that panda… It is cute, isn't it?

"Yes. I love it!"

"After all pandas are the best, aren't they?"

"Yup. They are."

He spent another two hours trying to tell them the most interesting facts about exotic culture and his traveling stories.

The girl was placed on his lap happily giggling as he patted her on head.

"So how is you leg injury?" He asked.

It was about year ago that Loue fell down from a sleep slope. Right into big forest that town folks wanted to avoid no matter what. It was dangerous deep down in there. Deserted dark place. Hundrests of stories were circling about mystical disappearances from that area and no one thought that it was possible to save her.

It was only her father that wanted to go no matter what to rescue his single daughter that he loved more than his life but his wife stopped him.

It happened only few days before Christmas Eve and Allen arrived earlier this time so he went to see what was wrong with that commotion and he learned about accident.

It didn't take long for him to decide to go into that "dangerous place". He already was in thousands places like this and he wasn't a superstitious person. Besides he held no fear in risking his life as long as he could save someone else.

Allen just smiled at pair and asked them to take care of his luggage and said something about taking a walk in mountains and than walked down before anyone could understand what he was talking about.

"Allen" woman shouted at that time.

"Don't worry, Ms Rebecca. I will be back with Loue before you know."

And with that words he disappeared under some rocks and kept going down further.

Of course everyone once again assumed that another person had died out of his free accord but to their surprise he came back few days later dehydrated with few injuries and starved but with a little girl on his back. Than he collapsed due… to hunger and when he woke up he started muttering curses about not taking food for longer trips.

"I am fine" she pouted her cheeks. "Everyone keeps asking me about the same thing."

"That's because everyone loves you and they are worried about you like me" he just patted her head again. She was just like a little sister to him.

Loue was silent for next few seconds.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with us" she pleaded.

"Sure. I can stay for a whole week if you want" he answered.

"No! I want for you to stay with us forever!" Allen, please? Mom and dad said it's fine with them so..."

Two years older teen made troubled expression. Oh, he really would like to stay like this and led peaceful life with the three of them but than again…

"I am sorry" Boy smiled weekly. "I can't break my promise to him..."

 **'I think it's fine'** it was first time that Neah said something this evening. He didn't really liked talking to him while he spent time with that family. He felt like he was… Interrupting something.

 **'Mana wouldn't like for you to be lonely'** Noah tried reasoning.

'No, it's not fine" Allen answered him stubbornly. "I decided that this is the path that I want to walk and I will never stop. I will keep walking and not let myself waver' it was his resolve. Something that was his reason to life.

"But why?" The boy attention was attracted by girl.

"It's hard to talk about, I'm sorry" he apologized. "But I will be back in another year just like I had till now" he hugged her and looked with wide silver sad eyes.

Rebecca and Johnny were just listening to them. They wanted to ask him about staying at inn forever just like their daughter did. But they already knew answer. No. It was _no_. There was a time when they asked him about that particular promise but he said nothing. He didn't want to talk about it.

He would have to tell them about Akuma and their maker. Tell them how he made his foster father into one of this sad creatures. It was had for him to forgive himself. No matter how hard he tried to do so the grieve and regret lasted. Confined somewhere deep inside his heart waiting to pop out at the most unexpected moments. Just like this one.

And so white haired teen dedicated his life to traveling just like his foster father once did and freeing poor souls if he had chance to do so without being discovered by either Earl or Black Order. It wasn't his war as he once said to himself. Allen didn't care about being humanity savior, he could never see himself as one. He only wanted to save the ones before him as letting them die and suffer before his very eyes was too painful even if it was his first encounter with that person.

 **/Just a Walker/**

It was about 8 pm that Allen went back to his room and became truly disturbed by his guests. Sight of sword pointed to your neck could be very terrifying. The cause of that unusual event was certain red head that was hiding behind his back trying to save his life.

"Get out of my way, Moyashi" Kanda hissed.

"I already told you my name, it's Allen" teen hissed back. "I see you're still so stupid to remember my name after second time I told you, KaKanda."

Bookman noticed fact that Allen didn't seem to be bothered enough by that unbelievable sharp sword which was touching his skin to be unable to talk like most people would. He cerientaly was on alert but that was all. Normal people would be freaking out by now. Once again he was proved that he was right but that wasn't important now…

Lenalee was downstairs with most of guests trying to get them tell her something about abnormal activities. Anything that could be useful for their mission so she couldn't help him get out alive of this breathtaking situation.

"Allen, save me" he whispered to boy.

Said boy had no intention of saving him at all.

"Please don't drag mi into your mess, Lavi" was simple response from white head.

Allen already assumed that whatever irritated raven haired samurai was done by red head. And he was sure that Lavi dug his grave by his own very hands. Whatever it was plain stupidity or death wish he surely didn't like the idea of irritating Kanda even more and being the one who he would vent his anger on so he just slowly backed out of eighteen years old reach knowing that Bookman already went hiding somewhere else and went to free corner to leave his luggage in.

Kanda just made his "che" sound and followed red haired teenager leaving boy alone.

Allen sighed as he opened his suitcase and started removing all this stuffed things inside.

Thick blanket. Small but very comfortable pillow. Few complete attires – while one were neat and stylish (definitely quite expensive) the other one were anything but elegant. He had clothes for every occasion from ball full on nobleman to searching through dumpsters. He even had clown costume and few most basic accessories to it.

Finally he found his gray precious notebook in which he stored everything that was important to him. With sad and nostalgic smile he looked at his and Mana's photo. He could feel Neah sadness and longing to his lost brother too.

 **'It's not your fault'** Neah tried cheering him as boy remembered that accident in which Mana got hit by a cab while rescuing 11 years old child that was traveling with him. **'You shouldn't blame yourself.'**

Allen said nothing and just flipped few pages to see his hand-drawn maps of Europe, few states and lastly Asia. He marked some more important places and cities to him. But that wasn't what he was looking for.

He just promised Johnny, Rebecca and Loue that he would play piano for them this evening and he wanted to review few songs before actually doing it.

 **'You know, you don't have to review actually'** Neah interrupted him. ' **I could help you play'.**

'But I want to' boy responded as he looked at clock to check time. 30 minutes left until his small performance. 'I enjoy playing piano with you uncle but I'd like to be able to do it on my own from time to time.

If older one had his body he would be definitely smiling seeing how his little nephew grew by now.

'Brother would be proud' thought Neah listening to Allen humming silently songs and observing his fingers waving in air in the same motion as he was playing piano. The kid was really good at it. It wasn't strange that Allen inherited his talent. Even despite he haven't awaken as a Musician yet there were strong traits of it. Natural talent one would say. Just like him.

Noah just spent enjoyable next 25 minutes observing his beloved nephew.

'There's only five minutes left' he snapped him out of his trance.

'Is that so?' Boy looked in daze at clock.

His silver eyes widened and he jerked up seeing how late it was.

'Just don't screw it up 'cause this time I won't help you' Neah warned him.

'It was your fault' Allen snapped. 'If it weren't for your bickering about coffee it would go just fine.'

 **'It was your fault for not giving me pleasure of drinking coffee.'**

'It's not like you were actually sleepy or thirsty' Allen narrowed his eyes.

 **'But I still can taste though you and I love coffee.'**

'Just one warning. If you were by any means distracting me with your presence I would never drink coffee again.'

 **'That's cruel!'**

'It's your choice.'

 **'Fine! But you're drinking coffee later.'**

'Tomorrow.'

 **'Today.'**

'Tomorrow. I won't be able to go sleep if I drink it now.'

 **'Tomorrow morning.'**

'Deal.'

 **'By the way you will be late if you keep complaining like that'** Neah smirked in his mind.

'You…' Boy sighed.

 **'What?**

'It doesn't matter' another sigh.

'I think so. Now go' he rushed him since he was a little excited to hear his dear nephew beautiful piano play. Of course he was just a kid and there was so many things for him to learn but the way in which he played. He everyone love it so much that no one really noticed mistakes.

As Neah was deeply engrossed into his own thoughts Allen entered main room of building and noticed a large group of people gathered around piano waiting for him impatiently.

'So what Loue said was true' he thought nervously.

He also saw Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi who were eating dinner by now. Teen took a deep, very deep breath trying to reduce pressure that he felt at the moment.

 **'It will be okay'** his uncle reassured him.

'Hope so' Allen thought and weekly smiled. His legs could be as well as made of cotton for him. 'And… Thank you.'

 **'You owe me for that with coffee till the end of week'** Neah grinned.

'You…!' Allen was speechless after hearing him but also angry.

'How could he use that moment like this…' he was irritated by him.

 **'Well… You could show me your gratitude by drinking coffee for the next month.'**

'Uncle! I would hate coffee after drinking it for a week!'

 **'It's not my problem~!'**

Allen groaned in his mind.

'You told me that you wasn't going interfere with my piano play.'

 **'You aren't playing piano now. You're only about to be playing piano. Unless you play I can distract you to my heart content'** Neah giggled. He was so bored unless he teased his dear nephew a little.

Allen upon hearing that walked to the piano and sat at bench.

'Now be quiet'

 **'As you wish~!'** Neah let out another giggle but after few seconds he was silent.

Boy took even a deeper breath than earlier and touched piano.

 **/Just a Walker/**

"I wonder why there are so many people in there" Lavi looked around. "I thought that most people would rather spent Christmas in home unless there was some event worth going somewhere else."

"Well… Maybe someone would play piano or something?" Lenalee pointed instrument.

"As if any of them could do it" Kanda said and went back to eating his soba.

"You..." In that moment a deathly glare and silent hiss was sent in direction of red head. "Yuu is right. None of them look like they could afford piano lessons. It's more of a nobleman thing or some musicians family that commoners to be able to play piano."

"But why is there a piano then?" Lenalee asked.

It was a moment when Allen appeared within their sight. He had nervous expressions when he looked at around. A moment later he seemed irritated. Lavi wondered what could bother him enough for such a drastic change in mood. Kanda ignored everything and Lenalee was trying to listen people whispers around them.

Teen walked and sat on the bench. Took a deep breath and touched instrument. And than he started playing.

'So Sprout can play' red head unconsciously used Allen nickname given by samurai in his mind.

All of them were stunned by him and couldn't look anywhere besides small figure.

Even Kanda stopped eating his soba.

The music that filled building was beautiful. It was like a magic. The melody which was fast at first made them remember their past. Happy and precious moments shared with friends. As tone after tone it saddened Lavi found himself wondering about all regret that he had.

He even didn't notice when boy stopped playing until people started clapping their hands in daze similar to his.

"What was that?" Lenalee asked with confused eyes.

Everyone seemed to be commenting performance. Some people were even crying.

"He's talented" Lavi simply stated after few seconds when he was finally able to speak. "Very talented."

'So talented it is actually scary' he added in his mind. 'To be able to control everyone emotions like this.'

Allen had played two more songs. One that made Lavi think about funny stuff and another one that made his think about his family.

Everyone just like him was waiting for another one and teenager at first looked like he wanted to play but than confused and worried he excused himself and went upstairs.

Bookman frowned.

Another suspicious thing about him was added to his list.

 **And that's all for now since I am a little tired and have to get up early tomorrow (6.00 am] I decided to stop in there. I just thought about what should I write next and I think there would be only one maybe two more chapters until Allen part his way with Exorcist since he definitely isn't going to join Black Order.**

 **Despite being a little tired after yesterday shopping -.- I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading it too.**

 **And…**

 **Thaaaaaaaaaaaank yoooooou guys for reviews. I love you. I actually forgotten to ask you for them in previous chapter so I was very happy seeing that someone bothered to write his/her opinion. It made me more motivated to keep writing today and in future. Just like your follows and favs.**

 **But this time I won't forget asking about it so:**

 **Please follow/fav and review!**

 **Oh and I am looking for a beta reader for this story (and another one actually) so if someone have time and want to help me I would be truly grateful.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepless Night

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM]  
[NOTE: "talking"; 'thoughts' **'Neah talking in Allen mind'** ]

A Few days later, the weather was quite nice. It was snowing and the sun was showing itself from time to time. The temperature was still low and without proper clothing you could freeze to death but at least that awful blizzard was gone.

Since they could continue their mission, the three Exorcists were outside of the inn. Somehow, Allen ended as their escort for around.  
"So is being Exorcist hard?" He asked curiously.  
"From time to time, I wish we could have holidays." Lavi admitted.  
"So you don't have holidays… Must be hard on you" Allen said.  
"Well… Akumas and The Earl don't have holidays, so neither do we." The red head sighed.  
They told him a little about who they are and about their mission, hoping that Allen could help them somehow. It was Lenalee's idea and Lavi agreed to it, interested in how would he react hearing it. He was disappointed though. The white haired boy either didn't know anything or acted clueless.  
"Still, we travel around the world on missions, so it's not so bad" The girl smiled.  
"So you've heard about high activity of Akuma in this town..." Allen frowned. "It could be connected with the Innocence you're seeking for, and you want to know if there are any unusual events. Well… I know my way pretty well around, but I was gone for a year, so I can only tell you what I heard from my friends" he smiled. "It's not much but I hope it can help you."  
"Thank you."

Allen looked at the sky, trying to remember his conversation with his friends. As always, the locals believed that there was something wrong with the forest not so far from there. But that wasn't new, and he already went in there two years ago. There wasn't anything worth paying attention in there. Of course that place was dangerous, but that was fault of wild animals, cliffs, and similar things. It was perfectly normal for a place that wasn't changed by humans.

Someone said something about mystical lights at graveyard, but Allen didn't believed it at all. It sounded unrealistic and generic.

One of his friends told him about people disappearing from town without a single trace, leaving all their stuff, their homes, and their families behind. It actually matched the situation. Level One Akuma bullets could turn someone into ash, but that wasn't Innocence.

'Without a trace…' Allen frowned. 'Yes… There was about something, no, someone disappearing without a trace.'

And then he remembered. There was one particular unsolved case.

Actually, that was quite a long story, and that event was only part of it.

It started ten months ago. Out of nowhere appeared a man named Roland, claiming that he was chosen by almighty God to save humanity.

Since people are gullible, they believed him. At first, there weren't many believers devoted to him, but then, he revealed that he was in possession of a very interesting 'magic ring' that gave him power of granting wishes. When Roland 'proved' that it was indeed the 'truth' and he was immortal higher being, his number of followers drastically increased.

He managed to gain power and money through his cult.  
Many of people believed him. That is, before he was found dead in some filthy street. Finally, people snapped out of their trance (or rather stupidity, as Neah commented and Allen agreed with him) and realised that everything was bullshit.  
Well, almost everything. If we assume that the ring was Innocence and Ronald was compatible with it, we could explain power of granting one wishes.  
Since the corpse of man was found without the ring, the police concluded that it was a robbery and culprit was caught week later. He was forced to confess where he hidden the treasure. Then, he just disappeared without a trace.  
'And here comes second assumption' Allen thought. 'If we conclude that one of policemen was an Akuma, it just took the information it wanted and then killed the man in order to evolve.'

At first, the location of it was confident, but… It wasn't too long before most of town folks learned about it in rumours.

Apparently, it was hidden beside some grave. The only problem was that before the man disappeared, he only told it was next to a grave, not which grave, not even at which graveyard. They were two in town and both of them were quite big, so even despite many people searching for ring it still wasn't found till today.

Of course humans wanted the treasure for themselves. They agreed that they won't tell about it to outsiders. Exorcists were probably labelled as outsiders as well, so Allen asked if they knew the story.

Seeing their surprised expressions, he had no need to hear the answer.

"Does it fit to your Innocence thing?" Allen asked.

"It's quite possible" Lavi admitted.

"But than why nobody told us about it?" Lee asked.

"It's simple, very simple, isn't it Allen?" Red head sighed.

"Indeed it is, people are greedy." White head agreed with him. "After all doesn't it sound nice to possess ring with a power that can give you wealth and God knows what's more."

"Stupid humans" muttered Kanda who was listing to them.

Despite no one had had told it aloud everyone agreed with him.

"So what are you going to do now? Exploring the graves? Want me to show you a way?" Allen asked.

Trio of Exorcist looked at themselves. No one of them really liked the idea of searching through graves. They wondered why their job is so: Lenalee – tiring and complicated, Lavi – scary and Kanda – irritating.

And the white head just looked at them with a shadow of smile. It started getting interesting.

 **/Just a Walker/**

Week later Allen whistled impressed at the entry of south graveyard. They were dozens of people who were exploring graves. Finders of Black Order as Exorcist called them. They weren't compatible with Innocence unlike them but they were still trying to help them in Holy War. Silver eyed boy thought that they had very brave attitude.

"They are really many of them" he muttered under his breath.

"And we still had no trace of the ring" Lavi sighed.

"Maybe it's already gone?"

"If it was gone there won't be so many Akumas so it have to be somewhere around there" Lavi looked around.

In past few days Exorcist had encountered them. Of course since they were at most level 2 they managed to take care of them without any severe injuries.

To be honest be was a little creeped out by his environment. Red head wondered how Allen could be fine with spending whole days digging around corpses.

"Oh… I forgotten about it but they are few graves that aren't placed on cemetery" white head realised. "You should check them out too. Want me to show you the way?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We have our hands full in here today. Lenalee already promised that we are going to help and I don't think that Yuu would like to help Finders so..." He smiled.

"Okay. Maybe I could help you out a little. I have nothing to do after all."

They spent rest of the day searching for Innocence but despite their effort was left fruitless.

 **/Just a Walker/**

2 am. Allen once again sighed. He was tired but he couldn't sleep at all. No matter how many times he changed his position he wasn't able to find the comfortable one.

'Should I go now..?' He wondered.

 **'Shut up! I am trying to sleep'** Neah groaned.

'Then sleep' boy hissed irritated.

 **'Just shut up your thoughts'** man growled.

'How am I even supposed to do so?!' Allen snapped.

Neah sighed. Both of them were irritated and wanted to rest.

 **'First you should calm down a little'** he waited few seconds making sure that Allen is listing to him. **'It's because travelling is your habit. Now that we stayed a little longer at one place you're just feeling insecure. This feeling should disappear as soon as we get out of here'** he waited another five seconds but there was no reply from white head side. **'Are you even listening to me?'**

'Oh… Sorry.' Allen blinked. 'I was just a little shocked that you can actually sound smart and helpful instead of being your usual irritating and annoying self.'

 **'That's rude!'** Neah growled. 'And here I was, trying to help you' he thought.

'Then tell me about one conversation in which you weren't rude, annoying or trying to get something from me than I will admit that you are right' boy smirked.

Neah tried remembering it but he couldn't recall anything at all.  
 **'There had to be something'** man muttered finally.  
'No, there isn't' Allen stated.  
 **'Besides, you're rude too'** Neah backfired.

'Am I?' Younger one tone sounded so innocent.

 **'Believe me, you definitely are'** man made a horrified expression. He wasn't joking. Sometimes, when Allen was pissed off, his character could definitely make him a worthy successor of his Noah gene.

'When Black Allen surfaces, the world becomes hell' Neah thought.  
'How?' Allen asked.  
'For example, now' man kept himself from saying it. **'It doesn't matter'** he finally spoke.

'But…' boy tried to say something.  
 **'Doesn't matter.'** Neah repeated.

For another few minutes they stayed quiet. Neither one of them was able to sleep.

 **'Wanna go outside?'** The older man asked.  
'Where?'  
 **'To brother, I want to see him.'**  
'It's stupid. It's not like you could actually see him. And why in the middle of the night?' Allen winced thinking about temperature outside.  
 **'Said the person who spent whole day talking to grave'** Neah again tried backfiring at him.  
'Well…. That was…' Allen tried to think of some answer but thought of nothing.  
 **'Was what?'** Neah politely asked while he was grinning inside, thinking that this time he was upper hand in their conversation.

'Doesn't matter.'

 **'** **So let's go'** Man hurried boy.

'Okay. Okay. I am coming' Allen wrapped blanket around himself tightly. 'But if I am sick later, I am going to blame you.' Boy warned him.  
 **'Stop complaining and go.'** Neah ignored his protests.

The silver eyed boy quietly sneaked out of his room. He didn't want to wake up anybody else.

"Allen?" He heard silent whisper behind him.

"Lenalee?" White head was surprised. They made eye contact.

"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Outside" he replied.

"Can I tag along?"

 **'No. Tell her that she can't'** Neah said. **'She will be annoying to me.'**  
'It will be rude and why she irritate you?'

"Yes, but I am not an interesting companion for night walks." Allen said.

A moment later both of them were outside.

"So, where are we going?"

 **'I don't want her to come'** came another complain from man side. **'Why are you taking her in there. She has nothing to do wi...'**  
'Be quiet for a moment' honestly, Allen would glare at the other if he had his own body.  
"Allen attention went back outside of his mind.

"My father place" he replied.  
"Your father's place?" Girl asked.  
"Yup. My father's place" Allen grinned. "Though he isn't talkative at the moment. Unfortunately, the dead don't talk after all" he pointed out.  
Lenalee frowned with sad expression.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you to bring me along."

"Hmmm… So that's your point of view" Allen closed his right eye (left still remained covered safely under eye patch. "But on the other hand, he doesn't have many visitors everyday. It will be nice change for him that someone came to him and not just me."

For Lenalee, Allen was so strange. He was smiling and grinning at the same time talking about his dead father. Her companion didn't look like he didn't loved him. He was just… Weird. Like his definition of sad things was entirely else from everyone else.

"You know… His place is kind remote from everything else so no one really passes around there" Allen made a thoughtful expression. "Though, long ago, I met some individual at his grave that I would rather not see in my whole life." this time white head wasn't as cheerful as earlier. It must have been some sore subject for him.  
"Neah hearing his conversation recalled from Allen memories the thing he was talking about. Meeting of grieving boy with Earl.

"Well that aside, it's really cold in there." The boy saw Lenalee shivering. "Want my blanket?"

"But you..."

"I like low temperatures." Allen flawlessly lied, seeing how cold she was. "Besides, something like this won't make me sick."

"He just couldn't let her freeze because of him.

 **'She will freeze because she tagged along. No one asked her to do it.** ' Neah voiced his opinion.

Regardless of what other thought, Allen wrapped the warm material around the girl before she could protest. 'You're too soft. And if you're sick later, now you can't blame me.' The man added.

'I will still blame you' came a blunt response. 'If it weren't for your bickering, I wouldn't be outside right now. Now, please stop bothering me for a change when I am talking with someone else.'

The wave of chills was awful to the boy, but preparing for it, he managed to keep himself from shivering.

The few minutes later, they spent in silence. Neither Neah or Lenalee were talking to Allen which was kind of strange to him, since he already started getting used to talking to both of them at the same time. Not that he was going to admit it. Neah would surely start bothering him more if he said so…

"Either way, silence was now a strange and unusual thing for him.

Finally they stood before the grey, cold gravestone, which was partially covered by snow. Allen sighed and pushed it away, revealing the name of the human who was resting in there.

"Mana Walker." The girl whispered to herself.

It was the name on the tombstone. Mana Walker. Father of Allen Walker.

Lenalee could see the sorrow in the boy's eyes. The painful grief eating away his very own being. She understood him. A little at least. After all, her own family was killed. She wasn't sure how would she handle it if it weren't for her brother, Komui, who kept her from the deepest despair.

And Allen… He probably had no one at that time. Unlike her.

"You okay?" The boy asked.

"Eh?" Lenalee blinked.

"You spaced out a bit." Allen smiled.

"Sorry.. I was just..."

"Thinking? Graves make people think about things that they would normally keep away from themselves. Thoughts of how fragile we are, and how easily we could die," Allen sighed, "and things… That we should never do."

'Things we should never do' Lee shivered at the thought of calling back dead people. 'Allen… He hadn't thought about it, had he?'  
The girl was so lost in her thoughts about her companion.

In the meantime, Allen started shivering again but that escaped the girl's attention.

 **'Well… Aren't you cold Allen?'** Neah asked.

'I am… Why are you even asking about that pointless thing?' Allen had some really nasty feeling about it.

 **'I just wanted to. Anyway, there is one more thing that I'd like to ask.'** Neah kept himself from snickering. He was sure to make himself enjoy the next few minutes. He was so bored and what's more, Allen ignored his request about Lee girl (he really didn't want her to go along with them) and what's even more, he told him to shut up. He was never going to do it in the first place.

'And it is…?

 **'Allen… Are you really a man?'** Neah asked him in his mind.

'What?' Boy frowned. "Of course I am. What are you even talking about?'

 **'Well… You just don't behave like one at your age'** man voiced his opinion.

'What?' Was the only response from confused boy. Allen had no idea what could be the older one talking about.

 **'I mean… You're alone with the girl at night and not even once you had thought about jumping on her. Making her yours.'** Neah explained and visualised some images of Allen kissing Lenalee and…

'You…' For a moment boy was speechless. 'You...You pervert!' Allen snapped in his mind. 'GET THESE STUPID THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD! NOW!'  
"He was blushing madly from what he had seen. This was just so… Let's say, it was inappropriate at least.  
"Stupid Neah," he muttered silently under his breath.

As for the said man, he was currently enjoying seeing what mess he had made in the mind of young boy. This red blush spreading across his checks and cute embarrassed expression.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you said?" Lenalee asked.

Allen, who was feeling like he was on the edge, looked at her. His gaze unconscionably followed her lips and he remembered one of Neah's images. The kissing scene. God, how hot was he feeling now. All his coldness from earlier was gone.

His so called "uncle" giggled once again. Oh, Allen would love for him to have his body right now so he could tear his tongue out of his mouth and torture him in the most painful way.

He shifted his gaze towards graveyard and tried to cool himself down a little.

"No...Nothing," Allen responded a little slowly. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Just like me." Her violet eyes looked at him worriedly. "Say, Allen… Had you ever thought about bringing your father back from the dead?" She asked.

'Could she… She couldn't know it, right?' He panicked.

 **'Calm down, nephew. There is no way for her to know.'** Neah calmed him down.

'Right… It's just me who's freaking out...'

"Well… It's hard not to think about it," Allen said, avoiding answering directly to her question. "But I think that dead should stay dead."

"So you wouldn't have tried it?" She dug the subject.

"I probably would..." He finally admitted after few seconds. "If I were to be caught in the moment when I wouldn't be thinking about consequences, I probably would."

'And I did, actually.' The teen added in his mind. He wasn't going to say that aloud, obviously.

"Allen. If there is a fat man wearing a top hat who will approach you and say he can bring your father back to life, please say no." She said it.

'But it's already too late. I said yes.' he thought.

"He's lying. You will pay a great price and no one will be happy."

'And I already paid it' Allen kept himself from voicing it.

"Never make a deal with Millennium Earl." Lenalee warned him.

"…Because he's the one who will use your tragedy for his own purpose." The white haired boy ended sadly.

Lenaleee eyes widened at the realization of what he just said.  
He met Millennium Earl.

'Is he…An Akuma?' She questioned in her mind as she looked at him. 'Definitely not a level one. But level two can think on their own. He could be one.' She was ready to activate her Innocence, but the white haired figure remained motionless with gaze averted to the gravestone.

He had made no attempt to attack her as an Akuma would do in his place.

He was just staring with those lonely eyes at the gravestone. But at the same time, Lenalee had a feeling that he was watching something entirely else. Something that she could not see, like a scene from his past.

 **Finally some free time. Sorry about not updating but I was busy. Very busy. I almost forgotten how my laptop look like. Tests at school. Weekends which I spent outside coming back dead tired for evenings.**

 **And another idea for story which just couldn't stop bothering me when I tried to create another chapter to it. I mean… I really like that other idea (I love it even, one of my best and most original ideas probably) but on the other hand I don't think that I could find time to have one more fic. They are killing me at school with their homework.**

 **I also have a good news. – I am almost done with the next chapter. There are only two flashbacks left for me to write and most of the story is complete in it :) And as for the chap 5 – I am in the middle of it and I also started chap 6 so there is quite a big chance that updates from now on will be more frequently - at least I think so.**

 **And the most important thing: We all should say thanks to my Beta for this story JinkiesCrown since if it wasn't for that person I probably would keep "slacking off" with my writing much more longer and what's even more important this chapter would be much morse worse without my Beta** **:)**

 **At the end I would like to thank you everyone for your comments/favs/reviews and follows.**

 **Of course if you like the story (to the people who didn't fav/foll/or whatever else/ please fav/follow/review to keep my motivation** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Memories of the Past

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM]  
[NOTE: "talking" 'thinking' **'Neah talking in Allen mind'** ]

[BETA DONE BY JinkiesCrown – thank you very much :)]

He had made no attempt to attack her. Why would he do it in the fist place? As long as she didn't find out about his Innocence, he had no reason to do so. Besides, perhaps it wasn't so bad having someone to talk to about him, about Mana. Even if that person was a stranger with no connection to him, it would be nice to talk about things that you normally avoid no matter what to someone unrelated. After all, it was too long he since he had spent so much time travelling and harbouring himself with feeling of guilt. Allen already knew it, but still, it wasn't so easy to change it by himself.  
But he needed to do it. He needed to keep walking. Even if it meant moving on about what happened in the past. It's not like it was going to disappear if he hid it.  
 **'Allen…'** Neah knew what was going in that white head **'I know I was nagging you all the time about you needing to talk someone about Mana, but you don't have to force yourself.'**  
'It's fine, Uncle. It's not like we are going to meet again, so I think it's fine.'  
At this Neah said nothing. Allen just kept smiling at the grey gravestone.  
"A long time ago, there once lived a boy," he began. "an unwanted child which was hated by everyone around him. Even his own parents decided to abandon him. Perhaps it was the world which decided to abandon him. At first he was sent to orphanage but soon he decided to run away from cruel caretakers and other kids whom hated him for being different."  
"What was different about him?" Lenalee asked.  
"One of his limbs was deformed and ugly at his birth. At least I think so." he answered. "Going on with the story, after he ended on the streets he started pickpocketing and doing anything he could to survive. He never thought about it in such categories like a crime or hurting someone. It was something that he simply needed to do in order to survive."  
Grey eyes were staring at girl face. She noticed undeniable sadness in them. Lenalee wanted to come closer to him and comfort the boy, but at the same time she couldn't do so. It was as if she was paralysed by something which wished for her to wait till the end of the story.  
"One day he decided to join a circus." Allen shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it was because he was sick of being homeless."

"But why a circus? Couldn't he find some other job?" She asked./

Allen laughed quietly.  
"He probably tried it countless time. It's not like he enjoyed ripping people of their belongings. But no one wanted freak like him around them. Circus was a place where they could accept him in some matter. Well… Maybe not him but the money which they could get from keeping him," The boy elaborated.  
"But that's just..."  
"Cruel, right?" Allen didn't wait for her to end. "But life itself is cruel, people are cruel and world is cruel. I am sure that you already know it." he shrugged. "We may ignore it and keep ourselves from thinking about it but it's not like it's going to change it."

She didn't respond. After all Lenalee, too, knew just how cruel the world was. It had taken away her parents and made her join Black Order to kill Akuma, even if she didn't want to do it.

"Well.. No one tried to kill boy in there so there was actually a good side of joining circus but.. There was a cruel man, a ringmaster. He hated everyone, often reeked of alcohol and any reason was good enough for him to hurt and abuse someone. It really was no wonder that he hated boy as well and made him his target. One day, a particular clown decided to join that circus. He had a dog named Allen. An old, brown-spotted dog that licked boy's hand showing him his affection to a lonely soul. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before it was killed by this cruel man."  
Allen closed his eyes remembering him. Right. It was him who changed Allen. Changed everything about the nameless boy that had been back there. The day that had changed his life..

 **[PAST 8 YEARS AGO AT CIRCUS]**

Red was covered in bruises, scars, and dirt, staring at the strange clown who had joined their circus only a few days ago. From what he heard, that fella was rather skilled, but it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he behaved strange and that Cosimo hated him. Cosimo hated everyone, so it wasn't so strange after the clown was deep hole with an inanimate, bruised dog deep down.

"Is he dead?" The auburn-haired boy asked after few minutes.

His eyes followed the mist from his parted lips and then he shrugged. He didn't mind whatever it was cold or not. It's not like he could wear something warmer just because it was cold to him.

The clown was in the full-face makeup he'd wear during his performances. He was hardly seen without it, along with his fluffy clothing which, for some reason, irritated Red.  
Probably because it was much warmer than everything the boy could afford in this winter. He wasn't anyone special in the circus, so no one cared very much about him or what was he wearing. He was easily replaceable, after all.  
"He's dead." The clown confirmed almost emotionlessly.  
"..He's covered in bruises." Red wasn't sure why he noticed, and what was even more strange, – why he was telling it to that stranger? "Cosimo probably did it," he added after few seconds. "'cause the audience likes you more than him. He hates it when people are better than him." The boy explained while clown was looking at a dirty, yet colorful ball in his hand. "He's got no talent, except when it comes it stuff like this." Red was disgusted at the very thought of the culprit.  
No one could blame him for his hatred towards man. He abused him daily for the smallest issues. He did it even when he had no reason to do so, but after some time, he was forced to get used to it. He was going to stay here only as long as he needed, then plan on finding some better place for him, only if such place existed.  
"He was an old dog. He wouldn't have lived much longer anyway. It's all right." Despite what the clown had said, Red could see it in his face that it wasn't alright at all.

"Hm… You're not gonna get revenge?" The boy asked.  
It was his way of life that if someone bit him, he would do the same to his opponent. He wasn't going to let the world and its people tarnish him as much as they wanted without fighting back. He needed to survive, and he was willing to do it by all means necessary.  
"If I do that, I'll get thrown out of here and won't get paid." The man finally said. For someone who supposedly acted like a mad man, it was quite the sane reason, but still.. If Red was in his place, there was no way for him to let it go without revenge on Cosimo.  
'Ugh..' He thought he had heard a foreign prayer from the clown to God. He didn't know the language, and he didn't care to know. For him, God was nonexistent, and even if He did exist, He was stupid bloody bastard who let him live like this and gave him this ugly, deformed arm.  
"I'm a newcomer after all." The man smiled.  
'How is he smiling when he's burying his dead dog?' Red wondered for a brief second.  
"After Christmas tomorrow, I'll move on to somewhere new." The clown explained.

"I see.." The boy wasn't very interested in his plan at all.

"Hmm?" The clown looked at him with a subtle wonder as to why Red, a young child, had such a grumpy and bored expression.

"Who are you, anyway?" He asked.

"I do odd jobs around here.. I've brought you dinner before." The boy explained with an unfriendly voice.

'Not like he's care. If he did, he would remember.' He thought suspiciously. He didn't like it when someone kept asking him questions about him, not that they did it often.

"I have bad memory for faces." The clown admitted.

'I can tell.' The boy thought.  
"Oh my," the older man inspected the boy's face closer and stuck his tongue out. "You're covered in bruises too, aren't you!?" He licked his finger and began wiping the dirt from Red's face.

"Wah! Gross!" The redhead shouted while backing away from the crazy clown. "Get your spit off me, dummy!" He yelled in disgust.

"It's disinfectant." The man chuckled at his reaction. "Did Cosimo beat you up?" Clown wondered.  
"Shut up.." The child growled angrily at him while he kept trying to rid his cheek of the clown's saliva.  
"Don't you have any friends?" The man wasn't going to stop, was he?  
"I said SHUT UP!" The boy yelled at him, especially upset at the man for sticking his nose into his private matters.  
The man stared at him in silence. Red gave up.  
"When I grow up.. I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm strong enough, so I don't need any friends.." The boy stated.  
Man attempted to make funny expression in front of him, which could be considered amusing for everyone. Well, except Red.

"What're doing?" He asked, tight-lipped with completely unamused expression.  
"You didn't think it was funny?" The man asked.  
"Sorry, but I don't like clowns and stuff," Red looked away from him. "In fact, I hate 'em." he added.  
"My, my," The clown chuckled. "Well, I hate crowds and children who don't laugh." he said.  
'As if I minded whether or not you liked me.' The boy thought.  
"Hmpf." was only response given to the man.  
Another few minutes passed in silence as the man buried his dog underground, the boy just stared at the small grave for the animal.  
"You gonna cry?" The child asked. "He lived with you for a long time, didn't he?" He thought about white dog which licked his deformed left hand yesterday and he felt sudden wave of sadness. "Aren't you sad?" He looked as the clown placed colorful ball with stars on the small grave.  
"So sad I could die.." responded the man.  
Red glanced at him just to discover that he was hanging from the tree by a rope.  
"Quit it!" He shouted, questioning the man's sanity while wondering just how dangerous could this guy be.  
"But I can't cry.." The clown sighed. "Maybe my tears are dried up. They just won't come." The man explained.  
"What was his name?" Red asked. "He licked my hand yesterday.." He felt his eyes wetting. "His tongue was warm."  
Tears started falling down his cheeks.  
"So how come I'm crying over him?" The boy asked and began to sob.

At this sight, the clown smiled and patted him on his head.

"I see, you were a friend of Allen's too.." He paused. "Say, boy, would you like to spend Christmas tomorrow with me?" The clown asked with a genuine smile.

 **[PRESENT]**

"And after death of Allen, the mad clown decided that he needed another one, so he picked up the boy and started calling him Allen instead. I already knew that he wasn't completely sane at that time, but the reason of his madness is another, long story, and I don't want us to freeze here while talking about it." A shadowy smile appeared on the boy's face.  
"Hover it was, he mistook the child for the dog, so Allen the human was born. Well, Allen decided to stick with the mad clown since it was easier to go on with him rather than without. So he travelled with the mad clown from place-to-place and both learned to love each other, just like a father and son would. They kept walking, never stopped. But the period of Allen's happiness didn't last long. Three years after they first met, the mad clown died in an accident and the world of the eleven year old boy was destroyed..again. The little boy was drenched in grieve upon being left alone and having everything he cared for, shattered like a glass" The silver eyes became dull.

"And then he appeared, the Millennium Earl. A fat, grinning figure which claimed having the power to bring said boy's father back, away from hateful God. I suppose you can guess what happened later.."

Lenalee was struck in fear. It was obvious what he did… But then that boy.. Allen..  
"He accepted the offer.." she whispered, a gust of freezing wind suddenly blew, giving her goosebumps, "..And an Akuma was created."  
"Yes. How naïve of him.." Allen sighed. "He was ready to do anything see his beloved 'father' once again. At the same time he knew nothing about price to pay for it.."

 **[PAST 4 YEARS AGO]**

In an isolated place, a rather new grave sat. It was normal stone gravestone without any unnecessary decorations. It was founded by town folks for the traveling clown who had died in accident just barely a few days ago.  
There was also the boy. The young, small, and fragile child with silver eyes which now were dully staring at the stone and red heaven before him with empty eyes. He cried far too many days and, perhaps his eyes had fully dried up.  
His tears may have dried, but the wound in his heart was the same. Still aching with this unbearable pain and despair which filled the very being of the young boy ever since the death of this man.  
Mana Walker, his foster father. The only being who had completely accepted his existence and now.. Now he was gone.. Leaving the child all alone with nowhere to go, in a world which shunned and hated him.  
With this, the young boy shuttered. He stopped in place, unable to proceed further.  
"Mana..." A soft whisper filled with an unimaginable amount of grief escaping his parted lips.  
"I can bring him back." An unknown voice snapped the boy out of his trance.  
The silver eyes of the boy widened, searching for the source of voice. It was fat, grinning, strange man with top hat.  
Surprised, he gasped.  
'Bring him back? From the dead? Impossible…But...'  
But he had already taken the bait from the stranger. He was willing to do anything just to bring him back.  
"I can bring Mana Walker back." Said the stranger. "But to do it, I will need your help."  
"Bring him back..?" It sounded almost like a dream for the anguished, auburn-haired child. "My help?" He said a bit louder.  
"Yes, yes..You see." A black skeleton appeared behind him. Of course, the offer was clearly suspicious but the young boy turned a blind eye towards it, all his judgment was now clouded with the idea of having his beloved father back.

The man's grin widened upon hearing that, as if that were possible. He has found new victim which will play along to his scenario, creating the Akuma from his sorrow and soul of the beloved one. "I am called Millennium Earl and this is the magical body that can contain soul of this 'Mana Walker.' I just need your help your help to call him back from the hateful God." He gestured at the sky.

The boy's eyes shined for the first time since the day of the accident. He slowly, unsteadily stood up and made his way towards the skeleton.  
'Mana… Mana… Mana…' He thought, his eyes becoming a bit teary. 'Please come back.'  
How little he knew that everything had it's price. Calling dead back included this as well. Especially that, since the price for it just created an even greater tragedy.  
"Mana!" Allen shouted towards the crimson skies.  
If only for a moment, the sky split in two as the soul was forcibly called down and shoved into the skeleton.

A name was carved into the back of the skull. Mana Walker.  
"A...llen..." It, no, he rasped.

"Mana.." Allen whispered his name, but suddenly, he heard an amused chuckling behind him which was rather questionable, but said questioning left boy mind as soon as it appeared.

"How dare you.." The skeleton began to tremble.

"Mana!" The boy exclaimed for the second time, but he became slightly worried and unsure. Despite being blinded by the offer, he saw that Mana wasn't happy to see him, though he couldn't understand why. Why wasn't man happy like Allen that they could finally see each other? That he was alive again!  
"How dare you turn me into Akuma?!" Mama shouted, cowering over the boy.  
"Akuma?" The surprised child asked. What was an Akuma?  
"I curse you Allen.." The skeleton raised his voice.

He sliced the boy's left eye with sharp blade embed into his humerus.  
Shocked by pain, the child clutched the left side of his face with a loud shriek of hopelessness.  
"Allen Walker, you are mine now." The Earl stated with another chuckle and dangerous glint in his eyes. "Now, Mana Walker. Kill this boy and wear his skin as your own." He ordered.  
"I curse you.." The newborn Akuma tried to restrain himself from attacking the boy, but the Earl's orders were absolute. "Allen!"  
Suddenly, his left hand began to glow, reforming its shape into a large claw, the same cross embed to the back of his palm. It pushed the Akuma far from Allen's reach.  
"Mana!" He shouted in utter worry for his newly-lived foster father. His eyes filled with fear at the sight of his left arm, lips parted in inaudible scream. It crawled further to attack the Akuma, dragging Allen behind it.  
"Mana!" He tried warning him of upcoming danger. "Stop! Don't do it to Mana!" He tried yelling, but it just grew closer to it's target. "Run! Father run!"  
"Allen… I love you." The skeleton said his nearing last words as the grotesque arm approached it. "Please, destroy me."  
Then boy left eye changed in color. The usually steel-gray eye was now a piercing black and red bullseye.  
He was able to see his father's soul, now entrapped in the skeleton.  
"Mana!" He shouted for the last time before his left arm sliced through Akuma, destroying it into mere dust.  
Allen looked around. There was no one in here besides him. Millennium Earl had disappeared far before he realized.  
He was cold, hurt, emotionally traumatized, and alone.  
"Have you heard the screams in there?" Came voice of a man from the forest.  
"Should we check it?" Another voice, this time a woman.  
After two minutes, the pair made their way through the forest to find a lonely boy crying, his hair white as snow.  
"Are you okay?" The worried woman asked and gasped seeing his face, the left side covered with blood, and his left eye such an odd color. "Dear, look at it!" She pointed the child's face to the man.  
Allen held blank eyes, tears continuously streaming down his cheeks.  
The woman seeing this hugged him closely, the tears soaked her shirt till he collapsed due to overstrain.  
"Let's go home.." she said. "I think we should have some bandages there." She said to the man.

As Allen later learned, the couple's names were Johnny and Rebecca.

 **[PRESENT]**

"Well… The Akuma was destroyed before it could possess said boy's body. He tried to keep it alive despite knowing it was wrong, but regardless, the killing machine was destroyed. Still.. It managed to leave a curse upon him so even till this day he would remember his sin." Allen closed his eyes.  
He sincerely didn't like the idea of crying here in front of that girl.  
Lenalee was too stunned to say anything. She wanted to ask how and by who Akuma was destroyed but she found her throat dry, not to mention, she just couldn't find right words to say when she opened her mouth so she remained silent.  
Suddenly, tears made their way down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly upon cruel fate of the boy.  
"H-Hey, don't cry!" Allen patted her worriedly on the shoulder. "I don't want to be a man that makes girls cry. You look much more beautiful when you're smiling!" He tried to cheer her up. "Besides, it's just a story, so you shouldn't cry just because of it."  
She leaned closer to him and noticed how cold he really was. After a moment taken to calm down her emotions, she backed from him.  
"It's time to go back. You're cold." She said.  
"Guess it is." He grinned.  
She made two steps towards the grave, but tripped over and fell into the cold snow.  
"Are you okay?" Allen asked her worriedly  
"I'm fine. I just tripped over something." She answered.  
"Over something? But there's nothing here.." He frowned, but helped her to her feet  
 **'Allen… I may have forgotten to tell you about this earlier, but I can feel Innocence around here..'** Neah said.

 **And here's another chapter of my story. To be honest writing it was... Hell. Seriously. Writing this bits directly from manga was hard for me so probably I will refrain from it in future. I just needed this one so Black Order could take some interest in Allen or at least some of Exorcist will do so. For now I am going to continue writing chapter 5 as long as I am back from school. Or maybe even at school since today it's probably gonna be a boring day. At least I don't have any exams since we're celebrating our high school birthday or something like this and from what I head we're gonna do some things connected with art and our school patron and art. It's not that patron thing. It's the art thing that I hate – since I don't have any talent or knowledge concerning it.**

 **Anyway it's time for me to stop sulking so I want to thank everyone for your reviews/follows/favs and I want to ask for more review/favs and follows if you like the story – I need to keep my motivation on high level if I want to continue writing despite having to attend to h school and learn properly without falling back behind rest of my class – now, I am managing to do so^^**

 **Next update will probably be a little late though :( I try to do it as fast as I can but I am not sure if I will manage it in short amount of time.**


End file.
